


Farewell

by chica_rockbell



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:24:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chica_rockbell/pseuds/chica_rockbell
Summary: When Loki is caught after the disaster in New York, he escapes to see you one last time.





	Farewell

You felt a familiar touch, a hand caressing your cheek to be more precise, waking you up from your sleep. As you slowly opened your eyes, you noticed a figure sitting at the edge of your bed. The man, as you realised as your eyes adjusted to the darkness, removed his hand as soon as he noticed he had waked you up. A few seconds more and the moonlight that pierced through your window revealed the man who stood next to you, with his usual black and green atire, his black hair touching his shoulders.

"Loki... What are you doing here?" You asked as you raised yourself from your bed into a sitting position, scratching your eyes to send the sleepiness away.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time (Y/n)." Loki said with a sad smile, not really answering your question. "I assume you heard the news?"

Of course you had. As soon as you turned on the TV the day before every channel talked about the same thing. How the man you had grown to love, despise all his defaults, had tried to conquer Earth and destroyed half New York until the Avengers stopped him.

You had met Loki on one of his excursions to Earth, years prior. He stopped by the cafe you worked in in order to eat, his formal language and manners catching your eye instantly. What you didn't know back then was that you had catch Loki's eye too. For some reason, to him, you seemed very different from the Midgards he was used to. 

And so, Loki started to come to Earth more often, always passing by the cafe to catch up with you. Eventually you developed feelings for each other and started dating, not before Loki had revealed his true identity to you. At the beginning you didn't believe him when he told you he was from Asgard and all that, but, as soon as he showed some of his magic, you thought that it made the god even more interesting and you felt even more attracted to him.

"Yes I have..." You answered the god. He kept on looking down at his feet, not able to look at you in the eyes. "How long do we have?" You asked.

"I don't know, not much I presume. I was able to escape from Thor to come and see you, but sooner or later he will find me." Loki answered. You only hummed in response, as tears threatened to roll down your cheeks.

"(Y/n) I..." He never got to finish what he was saying, caught by surprise as you hugged him, your head resting on his chest, as you silently cried against him. And then Loki hugged you back, holding you close to him, the action now taking you off guard. Truth was, Loki was never the man to show his emotions, always teasing and provoking you until you wanted to just punch him rather than being cheesy and romantic. But he had his own ways of showing you how he cared for you, and you accepted it just fine.

"(Y/n) I won't be able to see you for a long time..." He whispered in your ear, completing what he was saying earlier.

"How long?" You asked, even though you feared what the answer might be.

"Eternity, I'm afraid." He answered, as he pulled you even closer to him. More tears left your eyes.

"Oh Loki..." You sighed.

"Do you hate me? Like every one else?" Loki asked you.

"Of course not!" You answered the god, looking at his blue eyes now. "Loki I could never hate you." You weren't lying. You knew Loki had his problems, how jealous he could be, not just about his brother Thor but with you too, how he was always up to something, most of the times not measuring the consequences of his actions. And even though you couldn't understand why he did what he did, you forgave him.

At your answer, Loki pulled you again to his chest in a silent thank you, resting his head on top of yours.

Suddenly a lightening illuminated the sky, followed by its thunder as a tall man showed up in your balcony, making both you and Loki look in his direction.

"I believe that's my ride." Loki said. As he spoke, the man opened your window, entering your room. 

You looked at him, his long blond hair farming his face. Even though it was the first time seeing Thor, you felt like you have known him for years. Loki had told you all about him, and in spite of the fact that he bad mouthed his older brother all the time, you believed Thor was a good man.

"Loki." Thor's deep voice broke the silence in the room.

"Brother." Loki greeted the God of Thunder. Thor adverted his gaze from his half brother, looking at you, still in Loki's arms with tears in your eyes, confusion written all over the older man's face.

"Young lady, is my foolish brother bothering you?" Thor asked you, ready to take action in order protect you.

You couldn't avoid to laugh at the blond's question, making Thor even more confused, while Loki gave a slight smile.

"Don't worry, he won't cause any more trouble." You answered with a smile on your lips. At your answer, Thor seemed to relax, his gaze returning to his brother, then to you, finally stopping on his brother again, even more confused than before.

"You thought you could be the only one to have a girlfriend on Midgard, brother?" Loki asked Thor with a teasing tone. You blushed at the word "girlfriend" since Loki hardly used it when referring to you.

Hearing his younger brother words, the look on Thor's face changed from confusion to surprise, as he blushed realizing he had interrupted your farewell.

"Well I apologize for I interrupted you." Said Thor. "Loki I'm sorry but I must take you to Asgard right away." Thor really seemed sorry and you could notice he felt uncomfortable by having interrupted you. "I'll be waiting outside, don't do anything stupid. Farewell, young lady." This were Thor's last words as he left the room from where he entered leaving you and Loki alone again.

You looked back at Loki.

"I guess this is goodbye..." You said.

"I wouldn't call it a goodbye, maybe a 'I'll see you around' or a 'I'll see you later' would be more appropriated" Loki told you, with a grin on his lips.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid, please." You asked the black haired man. Knowing him, you knew he eventually would try to escape from wherever he was going to be locked in.

"Be unconcerned (Y/n)." Loki said, still grinning, as he kissed your forehead, surprising you once more with his actions. He then stood up from your bed and walked to the window.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Loki said looking at you. You could see the sadness in his eyes, how much he wanted to stay and even though he kept on showing you his smile to comfort you, it was clear that the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." You answered him, smiling, even though tears streamed down your face.

With one last look, Loki left, leaving you all alone in your bedroom.

"Ready to go?" Thor asked his younger brother. Loki only nooded in response.

"Heimdell!" Thor called, and the Bifrost opened, taking the two asgardians back to their homeland.


End file.
